


Close Proximity

by ronywillcox



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, no beta we die like men, what about it, yeah the title is a pleonasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronywillcox/pseuds/ronywillcox
Summary: among us but with proximity chat. hijinks ensue.george can hear tommy yelling about how he doesn’t trust tubbo. george heard quackity blame him for something that could never actually be his fault, and Dream is waiting for him outside electrical.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Close Proximity

The computer monitor was black for a second before it faded into an ensemble of everyone’s characters. above them all was ‘crewmate’ written in blue. 

it was silent for a moment once the screen faded back to black, a chorus of voices all starting as everyone could be seen in the cafeteria. One of the loudest being sapnap, still yelling after his bitter defeat of the last round. 

“can someone go with me to do my tasks? I don’t want to die first round again.” came wilburs voice, he was just the tiniest bit quieter than anyone else as he stood on the opposite side of the table. 

“I’ll go with you wilbur! why don’t you come up to navigation with me so I can do one of my tasks?” niki replied, voice sweet and growing quieter by the second as George left the table and began his track down to admin. 

voices were muddled as more than half the group moved down towards admin with him. the only one George could hear remotely clearly had been tommy, as he talked (well more accurately- yelled) louder than everyone else.

the group split further, as some people walked down into storage and everyone else walked into admin. 

tubbo could be heard quietly and briefly, his little yellow character walking down into storage with Tommy. “hey tommy should we group up to avoid dying and stuff?” was all that George managed to hear before they walked out of range, the two moving further down and george making his way to the card swipe. 

as George walked his little blue character up to the table, quackity could be heard muttering at the card swipe as he missed the first swipe. george clicked and dragged the card. quackity muttering louder as he missed the second swipe. george got the card first try, and quackity could now be heard yelling at the card as he missed it the third time. 

as George walked away to continue with his tasks, quackity continued yelling. it was certainly becoming muffled, but he could hear quackity start to blame george for being bad luck as he walked out the room and promptly left quackity at the card swipe. 

george chuckled as he walked own the hallway, his eyes flicking up to the top left of his screen to read his next task. 

wires in electrical, of course. 

george kept waking, now in the direct of electrical and could begin to hear the conversation coming from inside. 

“-killed you then everyone would know! Dream can hear us right now! if you died he could just tell everyone that we were together and that I killed you!” tubbo’s words grew louder as George stepped into electrical. 

“you’re right you’re right—“ tommy said quickly, george walking in fully now to see that tubbo, tommy and Dream had all been inside. “BUT I STILL DON’T TRUST YOU!” tommy continued. Tubbo let out an offended gasp. 

George walked up and past them to get to the wires on the top of his screen. “why not??” came tubbo’s mock-hurt reply. 

tommy remained quiet for a moment, almost thinking up an excuse. George opened the task.

“you’re,, you’re SUS.” was what tommy finally came up with, george matched the wires, shape to shape. 

a jumble of offended stuttering AND defensive stuttering could be heard as both tommy and tubbo’s tried to think up valid defenses and reasoning. 

but above the loud talking george was getting distant of, he heard a single “hi George!” 

he moved down out of storage to see Dream standing in the hall as if he’d been waiting for him. 

“hello Dream.” george stopped his character as it stood next to Dream’s, “we’re you waiting for me?” he asked. 

dream chuckled, “maybe..” he paused “I wanted to show you something.” he began walking 

“you wanted to show me something?” georhe repeats, “what? you want to show me my corpse on the floor? are you gonna kill me dream?” he followed Dream as he moved to the left despite how he just accused Dream of wanting to murder him. 

“I’m not gonna kill you!” he reassures, something george found himself skeptical of. he can defiantly see himself dead in the next five seconds, well maybe not the next 5 seconds as they were just passing sapnap as hummed to himself in the lower engine. unless sapnap was the other imposter, of course. 

“mhhhh.” george hummed, just as if he was about to offer up some kind of rebuttal. dream interrupted him before he could get anywhere though, with a “I swear I’m not gonna kill you george! I could never kill you.” as he already knew where that skeptical hum was going. 

“yeah tell that to the two rounds ago where you brutally murdered me and won.” george started with a laugh, before stressing the ‘brutally murdered’ part in a half attempt to guilt-trip dream into apologizing for playing the game. 

“I had to! I wanted to win.” Dream whined. close enough. dream had stopped, stood right in the middle of the cams room. 

“sorry doesn’t cut it Dream, you’ve ruined my trust. you took your dumb little imposter knife and stabbed it to death. my trust in you is dead, and you should be very ashamed.” george continued to stress his fake-hurt, even though he’d continued to follow dream to the ends of the earth. well- spaceship. 

they stood there in silence for a moment, the distant pitter-patter of people moving from place to place and voices so muffled they could never be understood was barely distinguishable from the ambient noise of the ship. 

the silence was incredibly off-putting to say the least, yet george couldn’t find it within himself to say anything. he kept his stayed silent as he blinked at his screen, he could hear just the faintest of yelling in the background. quackity and bad if he had to guess. 

“so george-“ dream began, his voice low and quiet as if he was about to spill a secret. he didn’t continue after the two words though, it was clearly something said to fill the void.

“you wanted to show me something Dream?” he reminded. 

“oh.” a pause, and then a nervous chuckling. “uh, yeah. yeah. i think it’s more of something I wanted to tell you, rather than show you though..” he seemed to trail off, his voice quieter and quieter with every word that fell from his lips. 

george, knowing that dream most likely wasn’t going to be getting anywhere further without a bit of coaxing, supplied a “well? what is it then?” 

“I like you.” he finally answered, his voice barley above a whisper. 

an amused breath escaped georges lips “well I’d hope so, since we’ve been friends so long.” 

dream couldn’t help but laugh at the statement, “no george.” he said between chuckles “I mean I like you. like, like like.” can we get some likes in chat? oh, too many likes. 

“Just figured I’d tell you.” He continued with his voice returning to quiet, the shy. yet you could defiantly hear the smile in his voice, it must’ve been a shy one. 

“li-“ george began, only to be cut off by the blaring noise that came with death. 

and he killed me with a pistol. 

george was quiet a moment as he just blinked at the screen, half of a small blue corpse now replaced the death animation that was once there. 

george’s head hit the back of his chair as what had just happened fully hit him, he leaned into the chair and groaned out of frustration. “what the hell.” he whined into his hands. 

after a good moment or two of crushing disappointment, george leant closer to his computer screen and placed one of his elbows on his desk. he rested his face in his open palm, staring at his little blue character’s dead body and the now empty space dream once occupied. he ignored the light flush he could feel on his face and even though he knew he couldn’t be heard, he still muttered “I like you too dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing this and am too tired to look over it. tell me of my noticeable mistakes and I’ll fix them when I wake from my hibernation.


End file.
